A silent dying rose
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: "Ichiru.." I whisper quietly as we made eye contact. He stared, with a saddened look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry...Rika." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Last thing I saw was Ichiru calling out my name and running towards me as I fell into darkness. Ichiru/oc/Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Rika Kaguri**

**Age: 18  
><strong>

**Height: 162 cm**

**Race: Vampire Hunter, Vampire  
><strong>

**Level: Ex-Human  
><strong>

**Occupation:** **Student (Day Class), Vampire Hunter**

**Weapon: Dying Rose (Anti-vampire Sword)  
><strong>

**Family: Father (unknown)**

**Mother (unknown)**

**Cousin(deceased, killed by a vampire)  
><strong>

**Unique traits: When she was a child, she learned how to use sign language in order to talk to her deaf cousin that came over a few times. But when her cousin got killed by a vampire, she vowed never to use it. But now that she herself is silent, she uses sign language in order to communicate with those around her.  
><strong>

**Appearance: Rika bears a tattoo, the Hunter's Seal, on the right side of her neck originally used to suppress her vampire side(like Zero but his is on his left side). She has amazingly pale, red hair with light purple eyes. Her skin used to be paler than Zero's until she was bitten, making her have a light tan complexion. Maybe even a lighter tan than Zero's. She wears three earrings on each ear at the top with one ear(her left) pierced at the bottom. She wears a silver necklace with a rose pendant for unknown reasons as to why. She claims it was a gift, but still unknown as to whom gave it to her. She is a casual dresser like Zero, and tends to be more 'open' than the other girls at Cross Academy. Which makes most males find her attractive due to her liking to expose some of her bust with her uniform top unbuttoned a bit. This also makes Yuki scold her for doing so, but Rika claims that 'she needs to cool off the stress', which leaves Yuki confused even to this day.**

**Personality: Like Zero, Rika is generally composed. Though, when it comes to fangirls, she likes to let her anger get the better of her since she pulls out Dying Rose as a threatening sign that she won't show mercy to cut them all down. Rika is usually a nice, and considerate person when in a good mood and understands others very well, which makes Zero relax when around her since he knows he can trust Rika fully.**

**As a child, Rika used to be a hyper, outgoing girl as she loved to explore and enjoyed a game of 'danger'. Having Zero and Ichiru by her side, she was always pointed out as the one who would enjoy a battle of 10 on 1 with vampires when she grew up because she was always fascinated by weapons and their use. As dubbed by Zero, she is one hell of a crazy chick and her love for weapons.**

**Rika does not in fact hate vampires as much as Zero, as she even went out of her way of protecting some of the Night Class guys from Zero's wrath and stated to him that they are just like you and I, which angered him a bit but he knew why. Rika only hates the vampires who go out of their way to hurt people, not those who want peace with the humans.**

**Besides all of that, Rika has yet to have her vampire side slip out. For unknown reason why or how, there is no telling what she would act like if that side of her came loose. Rika is an intelligent girl with a good heart, though she doesn't like to show as she fails some tests on purpose. She has much strength to show, though she knows that most vampires are stronger than her(meaning Kaname, Takuma, Shiki, etc) and Zero.**

**Hates: Not being able to speak, having to wait on the bathroom(Yuki and Zero), for being weak, sour foods, the color pink, fangirls, fanboys, snow, that Zero can show his strength unlike herself  
><strong>

**Likes: Zero, the Night Class guys(sometimes hates Aido), ramen, sweets, laughter, her new family(Yuki and Headmaster Cross), Dying Rose, Bloody Rose(when Zero doesn't know), sleeping, weapons  
><strong>

**Not sure of: Ichiru, her past, herself, Cross Academy, Kaname, if she is strong enough to protect those she loves **

**_4 years earlier on a snowy night..._  
><strong>

"Ichiru…" I whisper quietly as I stepped forward. I had came from my house to visit him and Zero. Though, I hadn't spotted Zero as Ichiru was outside alone in this chilly weather. The snow came and was falling heavily as I was wearing my thick winter coat.

He turned to me, shock written all over his face. Though when I looked into his eyes, loneliness and sadness were shown. He was hiding something, that, I was sure. Me and him were both similar. We were sick children of vampire hunters. Though I had no twin, I was still a sick child.

Ichiru was always by Zero's side, as I was by his. We were born on the same day, and that's when we grew up together. My parents lived on about a mile away from their house, and my teacher is the same as Zero's and Ichiru's, Toga Yagari.

We made eye contact for as long as I can remember, until he turned and looked away. I held out my small hand as I tried to reach for him, but he backed away instead. My heart felt like it got stabbed into millions of pieces.

Ichiru never acted like this. He was good, and always loved it when I hugged him. But now…he was rejecting me like I had never existed. "Ichiru…" I mutter, feeling the cool night air brush past my cheeks.

His sliver hair smacked against his forehead when he turned to look at me, a glare set on his face. "Get out of here, Rika! I don't want to ever see you again! Just, get away!" He cried out, gritting his teeth as he did so.

I was taken aback as I back up a bit. I felt…betrayed. My heart ached as I grabbed for my chest. Tears formed as I frowned. I let my smile slip away as soon as he told me that he didn't want to see me ever again. And if that's true…than why? Zero must know. I have to go see him.

But my feet could not move. I looked down, it was like I was frozen by something or…someone. I looked back up at Ichiru as tears came down my cheeks. My eyes glistening as I stared at him.

Ichiru looked…scared. Why? Is it because I wouldn't runaway? Is it because he realized I wasn't going to move? Is it because…he scared of me? So many questions I wanted to ask, but my tears were in the way. I was crying so hard that I new my voice would crack if I spoke. My vision began to blur.

"Ich-Ichiru!" I cried out as I rubbed my eyes. I bit my lip and looked at him for questions.

He frowned and shook his head. Anger appeared back on his face as he closed his eyes. "Get out of here Rika! Just get away before…before…" I was shocked. Was Ichiru trying to save me?

I had finally gotten the strength to walk as I began to stumble towards him.

He began to step back, but I continued to walk. I held out a hand, telling him it's okay. I smile.

Ichiru shakes his head. "Please! Rika! Run!" He cried out and fell to his knees. I stop, and frowned. I let my hand fall to my side. Ichiru wants me to run…but to run from what?

"Ichiru…?" I ask in a hushed voice. My tears had already stopped by the time I had been about a few feet away from him. He looked up at me and made eye contact.

He stared, with a saddened look in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry...Rika..." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Why was he crying?

"Why-?" I gasp as I felt a stinging pain on my neck. Something had pierced into my flesh. Tears had formed back into my eyes as I could not bear the pain. It hurt…so bad. Last thing I saw was Ichiru calling out my name and running towards me as I fell into the arms of darkness. My whole world turned black and his voice faded.

-X-

"Is she going to be okay…?" A hushed voice asked. Where am I? All I see…is darkness.

"I really can't say…" Another voice sighed out. Where are these voices coming from..?

"Where is she? Where is Rika!" A new voice shouted out with worry as they entered the room. That sounded like…

"Ah! Zero! Don't yell. She's resting." Zero! Zero's here! Let me see him! Let me wake up!

"I don't care! I need to know if Rika is alright!" I heard Zero shout with worry as I heard footsteps running across a floor. I then felt someone begin to shake me, as if they wanted me to be awake.

"Rika! Answer me! Please tell me that you're okay!" I heard Zero say again. I felt tears trying to burst out. Why can't I wake up!

"Kiryu! Stop this right now! She's still recovering from the hit!"

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. Zero appeared in my vision, but so did two others. I started to freak out, but also cried. I then reach out to Zero and begin to cling to him.

I heard him sigh of relief as he hugged me back. I wanna know what happened! What's going on? Why am I here?

"Shhhh, it's okay Rika. Everything is going to be fine." I heard Zero trying to reassure me as he rubbed my back. I cried harder and tightened my grip on his shirt. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. My eyes widen, and I pulled back.

I sniffled a bit, while my tears began to subside. Zero cupped my cheek as he turned me to look at him. I reached out and touched his face. I opened my mouth once again, but no words came out.

I took my hand off his face and touched my mouth, worry in my eyes. Why can't I speak? Why is it that no words have came out?

Zero gasped a bit and turned to someone else that was in the room. I didn't turn as I was frozen in shock.

"Why can't she speak!" Zero shouted.

"I'm sorry Kiryu…it seems that well…she had lost her voice from being out in the cold for so long…I'm…terribly sorry." I heard that same voice say as they sighed sadly. I looked down and pulled my knees to my chest.

I cannot speak. After everything that has happened, I cannot talk. I won't be able to tell Zero things anymore. Express how much I care for my friend as I can't talk. Enjoy a time of silence because I will be silent forever.

I cry. And I can't even scream anymore as I had no voice.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I heard them trying to soothe me. How can I? I won't be able to ask what had happened with Ichiru? I didn't see him as I saw Zero and two other people. Where was my mom and dad? Where was Zero's parents?

So many questions to ask, yet I cannot ask them. I don't know how long I cried, but it wasn't long until I had closed my eyes and kept them closed for a long time. I allowed a cloak of darkness to cover my eyes.

**What do you think so far? I really don't know whether or not it's good so far? Would you guys mind reading about a girl who lost her voice? Read and Review to tell me what you think. ^^ Sorry if it's short, but I needed to get this part done before the longer writing. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Ichiru, I only own my oc and her family.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**4 years later…**_

I have no idea what has been happening while I wasn't looking. Was I really not paying attention at all while doing some work for Headmaster? Yuki had been bitten by Zero. Yes, _bitten_. I didn't think that his vampire side would've came out.

And then guess what? My old teacher, Toga Yagari is here as well. How have I not noticed at all? And when I try to ask them all while using sign language, they wave me off. It makes me angry! Why you ask? Because I can't speak! I can't scream at them to pay attention and talk to me.

No, they can just walk over me and not have to worry about me uttering a word. This is starting to get on my nerves. Great, here comes Yuki and Zero. Just my luck, the two that waved me off them other times.

'Hey, Yuki and Zero.' I form the hand signs and they stopped in front of me. Yuki smiled, while Zero, he was just being the Zero we all know and love.

"Hey, Rika." Yuki chirped out in her cheery tone.

"Yeah…" Zero muttered, staring off into space. It almost looked like he had been spooked about something. Hmm…I wonder what it was.

'Yeah…so…what's up?' I asked, trying to lighten up the dampened mood that has been waving off the two ever since they came over. I have really missed too many things. I told Headmaster not to give me so many things at once because I had to watch over the two, but nooo, he wouldn't listen.

Yuki and Zero both looked down at their feet. Aha, so something has been bugging them while I was distracted. 'Alright, spill it.' Yuki nodded, and took a deep breath. "We have a new student in the Night Class." Her face was flushed.

I raise a brow. 'What's her name?'

"Maria Kurenai." Yuki said. She sounded a bit…off. This Maria Kurenai must really be eating them both up inside. I glance at Zero. He has not said a word except for yeah. Hmm…

I rub my chin and nod. 'I see…anything else?' I look between them both back and forth. They looked away from me, trying to avoid eye contact. Do they really think that I'm blind? Well, I'm not.

"Well…" Yuki began, looking back at me and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly while smiling, "I guess we better head off to the dorms., right Zero?" She turned to look at him with _that _look. I've seen that look, but where?

My eyes widen. Don't tell me that Yuki is going to do something stupid and not tell me about it.

I watched as Zero nodded, walking past me and brushing against my shoulder. I must've looked like an idiot with my mouth gaping open like a fish. I glance back, watching as his stiff form began to disappear from my eyes. Dang.

I cross my arms with a line forming on my lips. Now I know something is going on around here. I may have to ask Kaname Kuran what's up while I was not looking.

After standing there thinking to myself for quite a long while, I had decided to walk to the dorm where I shared a room with nobody. It's kinda boring, you know, having no one to talk to yet…I enjoy the peace and quiet as I get away from all those screaming fangirls.

As I open the door, I pause for a moment. Something seemed…amiss. I don't know really what it is, but there is something just not right. I stare at the knob and then turn it to the side. A satisfying click was heard and I opened the door. It creaked rather loud than I had intended, but I didn't mind much.

I step forward and shut the door behind me. Nothing seemed out of order…or so I think. I looked around. My bed, covered in a silky blue quilt, was small but big enough for me to lay down and curl up into a ball. I glanced towards my dresser. It was small with two doors that was for my socks and other small under garments and the shade was a light grayish-blackish color. I also have a closet which fits all my uniforms and other clothing that's for public when out of school. I exhale a breath, taking my shoes off and setting them beside the door.

I stepped towards my bed, hearing a creak from the wood as I pressed my foot down onto it. I also had a little lamp on my dresser for when I need it to give a light for when I read. Yeah, I like to read since it's the only thing that reminds me that I still have the ability to see though I lack my voice.

I have a small bookshelf on the side, near my bed but closer to the closet. Not much choice of books since they all either have supernatural creatures, mythology, people with superpowers, or something with an adventure and action in it. And…there are a few mangas that I 'borrowed' from Takuma since he lends them to me to read. I can't help but enjoy the stories and drawings as I continue to read more and more. Those books are amazing.

Besides that…my eyes begin to narrow as I look directly at my closet door. Yes, it was closed, but that was not that what had caught my attention,. What had caught my eyes was the fact that I saw something on the door. There was no note or anything, but something behind what the naked eye can see.

I am thankful that after losing my voice, my eye sight had gotten sharper. I can see certain things that no mortal, like Yuki for example, can see.

On the door, or shall I say near the knob, laid a small, but somewhat noticeable, print. It was a light, gray color.

I quickly walked over to the bronze knob to inspect it up closely. I peered down, practically breathing on the metal. The gray color was about one inch, and held an appearance of a…smudgy finger print. Someone went into my closet.

I laid a hand on the handle and turned it slowly. Who knows what could've been left behind. The door was opened fully, and I looked on in. I saw my uniforms and a box of 'things' that were from my childhood. I turn my head again. My regular clothing were still hung as well, along with a few old books in a box that belonged to an old friend who gave them to me because they were of no use to her when she left to pursue her dreams.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. I backed up and I was about to close the door…that is…until something white had caught my eye. I paused, staring at the space behind my box of childhood memories as a white box laid beside them. I open the door wider again and walk into the small spaced closet. I then reach down and grab the box, pulling it out slowly so I can see it up closely.

My eyes widen. The box was actually bigger than I thought. It was about a foot, with a white cover and red little spots that decorated the box. A red, lacy string, or ribbon, was tied around the box to hold it together. I had never imagined that someone would actually put this in my room, or even give me something/whatever it is at all.

I brush my fingers along the edges, and then I spot a note strapped to the string on the upper right corner. I reach out, and grab it. I flip the card open, and small, but readable cursive handwriting. It read:

_**Dear Rika Kaguri,**_

_I could not help but to give this to you. You have been there for a certain someone who I care most deeply for. As a token of gratitude, I give you this gift as a thank you. I am glad that you're there for that someone and I hope you'll continue to protect my most precious person._

_Sincerely,_

_**Kaname Kuran**_

I read it over and over again as my heart increased. Why would Kaname want to thank me? I didn't need something to prove how thankful he was. And wait…I am protecting his most precious person? Wait…don't tell me that it's-I can't believe it! Now I get why!

I remember back when Kaname used to come and visit. He mainly came to see Yuki, though he did spend some of his time with me while Yuki and them went out somewhere. He understood me and we talked for a bit here and there. It was nice. Actually, I think I was a little bit more happy now that I talked to someone different for a change. Me and him had this somewhat…special friendship. Not like a romantic one or friends with benefits, but one like I was a cousin or a little sister while he was the older cousin or brother. Yuki is his most precious person.

But still…there was no need to get me something. His friendship and all my other friends are all I need to help me get through in life.

I raised a brow though. I wonder what's inside…

I begin to pull on the ribbon, undoing it's tie. The ribbon cascaded down to the floor. I crinkle my nose in curiosity, and lift up the lid. I allowed this piece to fall with a small thump.

My eyes begin to widen more than possible as my mouth gaped open. But then…a small smile cracked on my lips as I laid the box on my bed. I plopped down next to it, and reached my hand inside.

What I had pulled out…was the most incredible dress I had ever laid eyes on. It was just the right size by the looks of it. The dress is a short semi formal black dress that is sweet sophisticated and flattering. A head turning black cocktail dress designed with a low cut V-neckline and cap sleeves accented with sparkling beadwork that looked pretty nice. The ruched empire waist and layered chiffon A-line skirt give this black cocktail dress a comfortable fit. There was also a small rose on the side which was near the right side on my hips.

I stared at it in awe. This was just too much. It looked expensive as well. I don't know how long I was staring at this dress, but I was pretty sure that it was quite a while. But I knew I had to snap out of my daze, so I shook my head.

I then saw something sticking out from the box, so I reached for it and pulled whatever it was towards my chest. It was note. I looked down at the piece of paper, slightly puzzled. I opened it.

_P.S._

_I want you to have this, even if you think it is too much. Sorry for entering your room without your permission, I wanted this to be a surprise. Anyways, hope to see you tonight at the dance._

_P.S.S_

_Hey, Rika, it's Aido. I was the one who took this box and laid the gift in your closet. Sorry for doing that…anyways…nice panties in your dresser. And…will you mind having a dance with me?_

_Love,_

_Aido, your number one vampire prince…_

I can't believe what I just read. Not about the Kaname part, but the Aido part. I begin to blush madly. H-He went through my…dresser! What a perv! Though…I am somewhat flattered that he would like to dance with me. Hmm…I guess he's trying to make up for looking through my personal possessions. And at least he said sorry.

If only I could chuckle this once. Aido is not my number one vampire prince. Still…wait…the dance is tonight?

I look at my clock. Oh, no! It's almost time! I quickly do my best to change out of my clothes and into this fancy cocktail dress. I don't know how or why, but I somehow managed to do so. I grin.

I fix my hair a bit, though I left it like it was. Down and flowing behind my back. I felt the smooth texture of the dress. A shiver ran down my spine. I haven't received something as nice as this before. It feels…kinda weird but nice.

But now is not the time to admire the dress. I have to go to the dance now! I quickly exited from my room, dashed down the hall, past the stairs, down yet another hall, I ran outside, and saw two figures walk in front of me.

They looked familiar, but I could not tell because one looked different while the other…I knew that silver hair from anywhere. Zero! But…who's with him?

I squint my eyes, and try to look closer as I watched them both stop in front of Headmaster. I knew now that the person with Zero was a girl as she wore a white dress. They exchanged a few words before going inside.

Headmaster almost did, but he paused, turning to see me. He smiled, his eyes shining with delight as I had finally made it to the doors. I took one step up the stairs, and then I was pulled into a tight embrace.

My eyes widen and I was taken aback. Headmaster pulled me into a hug before he pulled back with a cheeky grin on his lips.

I couldn't help but a crack a smile as I looked at him.

"Oh! You look so…adorable Rika! Just…so adorable that I could just glomp you too death!" He chirped out, clapping his hands happily.

I shake my head, blushing a bit in embarrassment. 'I don't look adorable. I just look normal like always.' I say, waving a hand.

He shook his head with that same grin. "No! You're adorable! So was Yuki…" He trailed off, looking inside the building.

Yuki… 'Eh?'

He turned back to me, noticing my confused look. He chuckled at me. "You didn't see her just a second ago with Kiryu?"

I shake my head as my eyes widen in shock. 'That was Yuki!'

He nodded. "Yes, in fact…it's about time I stopped talking and allowed you in." He mumbled, motioning for me to go in.

I peer inside. It seems nice so far. Hopefully nobody will stare at me as I enter by myself. I gulp, and take a deep breath. I then gather enough courage to walk up beside Headmaster as I felt him give me a small pat on the back.

"Don't forget to allow me to have a dance with you, Rika." He whispered. I nod. I then stepped inside, and…

_Cliffy…_

**Well, here's another chap. I hope you guys like, and thank you to those who did review. Please _Read _and_ Review_. ^^ Did I do good for a second chap? Heh, heh.**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't forget to allow me to have a dance with you, Rika." he whispered. I nod. I then stepped inside, and…nothing really happened. I smiled in relief, noticing that nobody was going to pay any attention to me.

I started to walk more inside as laughter and chatting echoed off the walls of the room. Night Class and Day Class together, dancing and having a good time with no problems at all. Just the way I had wished things would be like for this entire world.

I gazed around, and well I was about to go get some punch but a voice called out, "Oh, Rika-chan~!"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, slowly turning to see Hanabusa Aido walking towards me as a group of fangirls close by glared menacingly at me. I scowl at them, and then look to see Aido flashing his flirtatious smile my way. This man…he's always up to something.

'What do you want, Aido? Can't you leave me alone for once..?' I ask, trying not to sound too harsh, but this guy is always around somewhere when I enter the room.

He pouts slightly as he stopped a few feet in front of me. "Why are you being so mean to me? All I wanted to do was talk to you, and at least have one dance…" he whined, and I just had the urge to slap him.

'Even when you looked at my underwear..?'

Aido pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault that your underwear is attractive."

I blush and quickly look away from him. 'Why are we even speaking about this topic?'

I heard him chuckle as I turned back to give him a weird look. He cocked his head to the side rather cutely as I had to stop myself from being wooed. _Rika…this is just Aido's way of trying to get you to fall for his charm…_I thought, stopping the pink tint that almost came to my cheeks.

"You're the one who brought it up…" he whispered, leaning in towards my face. I backed up a little, wanting some space as I was not comfortable with the closeness.

Aido laughed slightly before sighing and leaning back. He brushed some of his blond locks back as I heard some fangirls squeal in the background. I roll my eyes at them and cross my arms.

"Well…we both know that I'm not here to just talk about your panties." I blush and narrow my eyes. "So…let's get to the point shall we?"

I nod.

Aido smiled, holding out his hand while giving me a short bow. "Rika…would you do the honor of dancing with me?" he asked sweetly, no it sounded more like seductiveness or mischief. I sucked in a breath.

He then lifted his head back up, tilting it to the side rather cutely as he continued to smile politely.

I couldn't help but to turn my head away. He's actually…the first guy to ever ask me to dance. Other guys just eye me up and down, but don't even try to advance. Aido just made himself become the first.

I look around to see if anyone was watching but…nobody but fangirls were watching me. They glared menacingly, clenching their fists as they raised them at me angrily.

I smirk slightly, turning back to Aido as I formed the hand sign with one hand. 'Why…I think a dance would be nice.'

His smile widened as I uncrossed my arms and placed my hand in his. Aido quickly pulled me forward and into his arms. I gasp silently, my eyes wide. He looked down at me, smile forming into a smirk as his arm slowly snaked around my waist. I look up to glare slightly but then he already started the dance.

I turn my head away, not even bothering to see the triumphant look on his face.

I look around and watch as other people began to dance as well. As my eyes wandered around, I had quickly caught sight of Zero Kiryu.

He was standing in the background, leaning against the wall as he hadn't bothered to join in the dancing. He eyed the crowd, waiting for the perfect moment when something will go wrong.

Zero then looked towards my way, making our eyes lock. I couldn't help but to feel my heartbeat quicken, as a small blush tinted my cheeks. I had been caught spying on him.

I heard Aido groan, and I unlock my gaze from Zero, back to my dance partner. I noticed that he was wincing, so I glanced down to see that I had stepped on his feet.

'Sorry.' I mouth, a little embarrassed for not paying attention.

"That's…okay." Aido strained out, pulling me even closer as our bodies were touching.

I look back to where Zero was…only to see nobody else but the dancers as the silver-haired male seemed to have disappeared. My eyes sadden, but I don't know why.

"You know…" I heard Aido began as he whispered down my ear. I turn my head back as I was faced with his chest. "I've noticed there were a lot of people giving us jealous looks. Both your boys and my girls."

I shrug. It's not like I'm dating any of them.

"Well…if this keeps up…" He then chuckles as a shiver runs down my spine. "Others will think that we're a couple."

My eyebrow twitches. _Yeah, right…_I thought, shaking my head.

"I knew what you're thinking…it's not a likely chance that we could be…you know…yeah. But…" I felt us both stop the dance, and he pulls me back as our eyes made contact. Aido reached out, brushing some of my hair out of my face. "I know that you'll never think of me like that, even though it's a nice thought…"

My eyes soften. 'Oh…Aido…'

He shook his head, sighing sadly. "Anyways, I have to go." he whispered softly, slowly backing away as I reached out for him. Now I feel…ashamed. Now I see why Aido was always…oh, I'm terrible at noticing things.

I lower my head, sulking a little until a tap on my shoulder made me snap my head back to see…Kaname.

'Kaname…' I mouth, still feeling down about Aido. Kaname smiled kindly, bowing as he held out a hand.

"May I..?" he asked, his words sounding melodic as I could help not to refuse such an offer.

I nod, placing my hand in his as he pulled me towards him, wrapping an arm around my waist as he took my free hand and placed it in his.

Kaname then led us into a slow dance as we moved with the music as it played. If only I was dancing with -I shake my head at such a thought. Those hopes and dreams are only fairy tales, nothing more.

I heard Kaname laugh softly as he laid his head on mine. "I'm glad you wore the dress I got for you, Rika…" I could tell that he was smiling as he was pleased. I nod numbly.

"I knew it would look good on you…"

I blush.

"Besides…it was only fair if I got it. You were always protecting Yuki, so I decided to repay you."

I pull back slightly, looking at Kaname in the eye. 'You didn't have to…Your friendship is all I need…'

Kaname chuckled at me as we began to slow down. "No…It wouldn't have felt right if I didn't give you anything at all."

I was about to say something but another voice cuts me off.

"K-Kaname…"

My eyes widen. I turn, mouthing, 'Yuki..?'

Kaname stopped our dance, most likely looking at her as well. If I were able to speak, I would tell her that she was absolutely breathtaking while squealing at the same time. I'd shout to the world. But alas…fate was not on my side. I knew at once that Kaname had given her the dress.

I had never seen her have this before 'til now. Her whole face was red as she stared at Kaname…with _those _eyes. Ah, I see…

I quickly take my hands out of Kaname's, turning to Yuki fully as I smiled brightly. 'I see that…you both will like some alone time. I shall be going.'

I glance back at Kaname to see him nod and smile, before he turned his full attention on Yuki. I'm happy for them both…They do deserve each other though…I looked around the room.

I feel bad for Zero. I've noticed for a while that…well he liked Yuki. It's kinda obvious…yet…I should stop thinking about it. But for some odd reason…I can't.

"Something on your mind?"

I turned to see Akatsuki Kain. I exhale a breath of relief. I had almost thought he was some strange guy.

'Oh, it's you Kain.'

"You still didn't quite answer my question."

'Yes, right. I'm fine.'

"You sure?" he asked, taking a step towards me. I wave a dismissive hand.

'Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were all right, that's all. You seemed a little down, so I was checking up on you." he replied smoothly before shoving his hands in his pockets. I heard fangirls sigh in the background. Oh…brother.

I give him a small smile. 'Thanks, Kain. You're a true friend.'

He gave me a weak smile before turning his head away as he muttered, "Don't look now…but I think someone is leaving the ball."

I raise a brow and turned around. Kain was right. Someone was leaving, though…I didn't expect _him _to be the one that's leaving. My breath was caught in my throat. No…I shook my head. It couldn't be. His hair…

He glanced back, and our eyes locked. So many words were passed on as I stared in disbelief. He then quickly took off, breaking the contact as he disappeared within the crowd. I can't believe my eyes. His eyes…were the same as Zero's. Pale lavender. But…his hair…It was longer than Zero's. He looked so much like…

"Hey! Where are you going?" I heard Kain call out to me as I took off running in my heels.

My hair flowed freely behind me as I pushed through the crowd.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

I didn't have time to apologize. Someone from my past has now came back from out of the blue. I need answers. And I want them NOW.

'Ichiru!' I mouth, running out the building before I looked around outside. It was dark, so I knew that I wouldn't be able to see much. I'll have to look around very closely. I narrow my eyes as I concentrate on the sounds around me. Light, fast taps were heard ahead of me.

North! He's going North! I face where I heard the footsteps, and there he was. His back turned to me as he ran ahead towards this tall building. I took off after him.

He took a turn, and I took a turn…only to find out that he was gone.

Damn. I lost him, but…why was I lead here? I stared up at the dorm. I wonder if I should go in or not..? I glance around, before looking at the doors in front of me. Might as well go in. I lost -well I lost who I thought was "Ichiru", but maybe that wasn't him. It couldn't been my mind playing tricks on me.

I take a deep breath before I pushed the doors open.

-x-

As I walked down these halls, I could hear some voices. I raise a brow. Shouldn't everyone be at the ball right now..?

I kept walking towards the sounds of the voices as they got louder and louder, only to be faced with a door in front of me. I reach out, my hand twitching, as I lay a hand on the door itself. I then lean in, listening.

"…I want you to save him!" Is that…Yuki? I listen to make sure that was her voice I was hearing. "I'll offer myself in return."

It is Yuki! But…who is she talking to..? I bite my bottom lip.

"…Come here, Yuki…" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. Wait…Yuki is offering herself?

"Good girl. I knew you'd choose to sacrifice yourself."

My eyes widen. Yuki was going to do what?

I took a step back from the door. It can't be Yuki. She wouldn't sacrifice herself unless…I clench my fist. Unless it had something to do with Zero.

A slap was then heard in the room.

Oh, no! I charge at the door, busting it open as Yuki and someone else turned to me. Yuki's eyes widen as she murmured, "Rika…"

The girl who cupped Yuki's cheek smiled widely at me as she chuckled. "Ah…so Rika Kaguri came to join the party…How…_interesting_."

I glare. 'Look lady, I don't know who you are…or how you know my name, but you better take your hands off of Yuki right now!'

The girl cocked her head to the side, giving me a mocking stare. "Is that so…silent rose. Why don't you come make me…" She then lets go of Yuki, standing up as she took a few steps towards me.

I scowl. How dare she…I did take a step forward, reaching behind my back for a dagger that I hide in my dress just in case of an emergency. This looked to be a vampire…so it's a good thing I brought an anti-vampire dagger.

She 'tsked' me. "My, my…" She eyed my arm, her eyes narrowed as she gave me a scolding look. "You wouldn't happen to have a weapon on you, would you..?"

I stop my advance on her as she stopped as well. I quickly slid the dagger from its sheathe, silently timing my attack as I looked for a weak spot. Her left side was unguarded. Perfect.

I charged, only to be stopped by Yuki as she stepped in front of my attack. I paused, lowering my weapon as I stared at Yuki's determined look.

'Yuki…' I mouth. 'What are you doing?'

"I can't let you hurt Maria, Rika!"

'Why?'

"She's the only one who can save Zero! Don't you want that? For Zero to be saved?" I was completely caught off guard, and my eyes were widened in shock. How -

Maria chuckled, taking a step forward as she lowered Yuki's arms to her side. She gave me a mocking smile as her eyes were narrowed in delight.

"I can save Zero, Rika. Isn't that what you want as well? For him to finally be at peace…" She took a step towards me.

I frown, not knowing what to say.

"I know you do. I can see the look in your eye. How…charming. I didn't think you would think of him…_like that_." She then reached out, touching my face as I quickly snapped out of my daze.

I took a step back, glaring at her as I held the dagger before me. I then charged, aiming for her heart as she stood there. But…before I could get the final blow,or any type of damage onto her, I stopped. 'W-what?' I mouth, staring at my hand as it shook.

Her smile widened. "Poor child. Do you know why you can't hit me with the finishing blow..?" The dagger fell out of my hand as I couldn't move. "It's because I am your master as well as Zero's."

Yuki gasped.

"I am what made you to be you. Your lack of voice…was all my doing." She made me lose my voice. Why? How could she! Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach.

"I know that in your pretty little head, you're seething in anger. Anger for what I done to you and Zero." She caused both me and Zero pain. Pain that I didn't understand as I had to go through it silently.

Maria leaned towards me, towards my neck as she cupped my cheek. "How does it feel…to know why you've been in pain for so long?" she whispered. I looked at her from the corner of my eye as I still couldn't move.

"Stop! Don't hurt her! Rika isn't in any part of this!' Yuki shouted, and I looked to see her come towards us both.

Maria paused, turning her head back to Yuki. "Oh, but she is. I was waiting for her as well as you."

Yuki was about to protest, but the door to the room soon opens. I was secretly thankful because I didn't know what Maria was going to do next.

"Ichiru…" Maria said quietly, stepping back from me as she faced the door. My movement…I took a step back. It was no longer restricted. "…Those children left without a fuss?"

"Yes, Shizuka-sama." I heard a familiar voice answer. Wait…did she say Ichiru? I glance back, my eyes widening in shock and surprise. It couldn't be…He looked so much like Zero. I couldn't tell for sure by his eyes since they were covered by a white mask, but his hair is longer than Zero's.

'Ichiru…' I mouth, feeling a pang of joy and sadness. It's…been so long. I thought that he was dead.

I glance down to see him carrying a body in his arms. An older looking female. He was looking down at the sleeping form, his arms wrapped around her body securely. She was…beautiful.

I look back up at Ichiru as he continued to look down at the body.

"Of course they did…Aristocrats are good children. They know a Pureblood's body must never be harmed…" Maria said happily. "That's my real body."

No way. My eyes widen. That's…her real body? Maria took a step towards the body.

"It's easy to save Zero…" She took the sleeping body's hand into her own. "That boy…" she paused, and I watched in surprise as the sleeping woman's eyes opened and looked towards my way. "…only needs…to drink my blood." They both smiled.

A shiver ran down my spine. Ichiru looked up, glancing at Yuki before he faced me. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. We stared at each other, just like we stared at each other at the ball. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes as there were so many questions I wanted to ask him. So many things we have to catch up on, and the time we lost.

Ichiru broke the contact as Maria's body started to fall. He quickly caught her, putting her in his arms bridal style as he turned to walk away. He never did turn to glance back at me until he was out the door. I watched as he left my sight once again like he did four years ago.

"Now for your promise…" The woman said, snapping me out of my daze as I turned to see her walking towards Yuki. "Offer your blood to me. I am to be pitied. I am being hunted…and I need more power."

'Yuki! Don't do it!' I mouth, turning towards her as the woman sat on the couch next to her, leaning in towards her neck.

_Cliffy…_

**I've finally updated! Thank goodness as well! So...how is the story so far..? Please read and review! And thank you to those who added this to their favs/alerts, and to those who did review. It was much appreciated. Hopefully I will be able to update soon! Ja Ne for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, but I do own my ocs and how this story is going to turn out.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

'Yuki! Don't do it!' I mouth, turning towards her as the woman sat on the couch next to her, leaning in towards her neck.

Yuki looked at me, and I stared at her with disbelief as her eyes told me that she was going to do it.

Seeing that she wasn't going to stop Shizuka, I was about to run over and try to save her but…

"Shizuka!" I heard a very familiar voice shout, making my heart skip a beat as I turned.

Relief flooded my features as it was Zero in the doorway. He wasn't looking at me, but at Shizuka and Yuki -mostly Shizuka.

He aimed Bloody Rose at Shizuka, glaring menacingly as he scowled.

"Let Yuki go!"

'Zero…' If I could whisper, I would, but at least I can mouth something as I was happy to see him here.

Zero then took the time to look around, before is eyes landed on me. They widened slightly, probably surprised to see me here.

"Rika…" he muttered, probably noticing that I was almost going to cry. If he was going to say something, he wasn't going to finish because he quickly turned back to Yuki, his eyes widening even more.

I turned as well, making me gape in disbelief.

She was still protecting the Pureblood vampire…even after what she did to me and Zero…

"Stay back!" Yuki commanded, holding Artemis out before her. "Please, Zero…"

She then turned her head my way. "You too, Rika…"

"Move, Yuki. Why are you-"

"Because she is the only one who can save you!" She cuts him off, and I noticed the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

I knew that Zero was probably shocked by that answer, while staring at the determined girl before us in disbelief.

"You think that she…can _save _me?"

Shizuka stayed on the couch behind Yuki, looking down. Hmm…that look on her face…

Yuki nodded, still holding up Artemis. "Yes, and we made a deal as well. So please listen to me, Zero. There is only one way to stop you from becoming Level E…which is for you to drink this woman's blood…"

'Yuki…' I take a step forward, but she shakes her head.

"I had promised her that I would let her drink from me. Then I'll be in the same boat as you. I know that I'm scared…but I'll be fine. And that way…I'll be able to save you…"

I glanced at Zero, noticing him staring at Yuki. The look on his face…I couldn't help but to look away. I don't know why…but I'm being selfish for not liking the way he looked at Yuki.

"So stay back…Zero."

Zero takes a step forward, his hair overshadowing his face. "Even if what Yuki is telling me the truth about your blood…" he whispers, before lifting his head back up to glare. "I can still beat you within an inch of your life…Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled, as if asking for him to come and do what he came here to do. I feel that same but…she has that control over me. And now that she has her real body…who knows what she can do.

I could try and warn Zero, but he isn't looking my way anymore. He's too busy trying to seethe in anger at the woman who caused all this pain and misery.

"Zero…" Yuki whispered, and Zero laid a hand on her shoulder while trying to push her away.

"Move it, Yuki." he ordered. "You're not going to get in the way of me killing a vampire, are you?"

She shook her head. "No…That's not why…." I watched as Yuki slowly moved her wrist up, revealing the bracelet which can shock Zero. No…She couldn't possibly do that just to stop him…

"I don't want to do this you… I'm sorry Zero!" Yuki cried out, reaching up to try and shock him but Zero quickly caught her arm. She gasped, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Zero stared at Yuki. "Why are trying to stop me! She should..!" And then he stopped yelling at her, his eyes widening as he saw the look on her face.

Yuki bit her lip, not backing down.

"Yuki…" he whispered.

I take a few more steps forward, trying not to seem like the one who is always in the background. Which I mostly am…since nobody warned me about the things that were going on while I was working before…

Shizuka laughed softly. "This girl has tamed you…" She then glanced at me, smiling sickly sweet.

I felt as if my whole body was being controlled, and I tried to look away from her gaze…yet I couldn't. I noticed that Zero had stopped moving as well.

"Hee hee, are you both happy to finally hear your Master's voice? I'm actually surprised…my dear Rika, that you can still be controlled yet you haven't became what Zero is falling to…" She walked slowly towards Zero, before waving a hand at me.

"Rika…come here." As if by magic, my feet walked towards her as I couldn't even take the lead. Hell, I couldn't even do anything but to obey her.

"You cannot help but to obey me. Now that I am back in my body, my voice has the power to bind you both." She reached out a hand, in which I can't turn to look away as she cupped my chin.

I glare at her. She smiled even wider. "Tsk, tsk…you shouldn't look at me that way, Rika…Its no wonder why Zero hasn't looked at you like he looked at this girl…"

I glare even harder, listening as Yuki gasped. Shizuka then turned to her, cocking her head to the side. "Ah, such a perfect timing. Keep holding Yuki."

Zero obeyed, though he looked like he didn't want to. Shizuka still had her grip on my chin. She then walked forward, pulling me forward as well.

"You cannot disobey an order…After all…I created what you are today."

Yuki began to struggle in Zero's grip. "Zero, let me go!" she cried out, trying to pull back from him. Zero's grip tightened on her wrist.

If only I had control of my body…I feel so weak.

"Zero!" My eyes widen as he spun Yuki around, still holding onto her arm. Yuki looked at Shizuka, desperately.

"You don't have to do this! I'll let you drink my blood!"

Shizuka chuckled, making me shiver slightly before she shoved me next to Zero.

"Rika…" Yuki whispered, looking at me hopelessly.

I couldn't help but to give her the same look as I was turned to her.

"It's been four years since this body has been ravenous…Did you truly believe that your blood was enough for me..?"

Shizuka then walked up to me, cocking my head to the side before I felt her fangs pierce my flesh. My blood dripped from my neck, and Yuki cried out my name. Yet…I couldn't hear her as I felt numb, not even being able to stop Shizuka from drinking from me.

She then pulled back, licking her lips before turning to Zero as she began to drink his as well. My gaze was a little foggy, but I could still see. I felt my fingers twitch, causing my eyes to widen.

"Why are you doing this to them! They've had enough of your torture! Even Rika doesn't deserve this since she wasn't a part of the deal!"

"Ah, but they both were…I'm just giving them punishment for becoming attached to you…" Shizuka turned to Yuki, pulling her out of Zero's grip. I saw his eyes flicker my way, before looking at them both.

It was as if…when she drank from me…I could gain control once more. I look to Zero, noticing him glancing down and I glanced down as well. My weapon was still on the ground. We both looked up at each other, my eyes then to his hand as it twitched.

He was going to go for his gun. I glanced back down at my dagger. And he must've known that I was going to go for my weapon as well. I look back up at him, and he nods at me as the sign to attack and protect Yuki.

Quickly, before Shizuka could bite her, I grabbed my dagger and cut Shizuka's cheek as well as cutting her shoulder deeply.

She stumbled back in surprise, but glared at me none the less. It was a good thing I did that quickly…because I could feel her trying to control me again.

Yuki gasps. "Rika!"

I then noticed that Zero took this as a chance to get a grip on Shizuka's neck as his hand shot out.

"Don't…"

Shizuka looked at him coolly while I went back to his side, dagger ready in hand as her blood stained my blade. Her cheek dripped red crimson.

"You can't do it, Zero…You can't even squeeze your fingers around my neck. Remain as my puppet…as should Rika…"

Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose, and I noticed how anger flashed through Zero's lavender-eyes. My eyes then flickered to his hand, and his grip tightened around the Pureblood's neck. Shizuka's eyes began to widen in shock. I was actually surprised a bit, mainly for the fact that something triggered him out of her control.

"…take…" And then he aimed his gun at her, firing off a few shots.

"Stop, Zero!" Yuki cried out, and I turned to see her grab a hold of his arm.

I then heard the vampire cackle as she took a few steps back.

"You want to kill me as well?" Blood dripped from her lip as she smiled. "But this is not enough to kill me."

He must've ignored her because these next words left me shocked.

"…anything…more…away from me..!" He looked up, glaring menacingly at her while getting out of Yuki's grasp on his arm.

She looked so shocked, staring at Zero with her brown eyes.

Zero aimed his gun high, pointing it at his one and only target.

"Rika…" he called my name, making me jump in surprise.

I must've looked like a fool standing in the background, once again.

'Zero…' I mouth, locking eyes with him as he looked at me.

His lavender orbs began to soften as they looked at me. I could feel my cheeks beginning to warm up by that look. He hasn't given me that look in a long time…

"Stand by my side. We'll both finish it. We'll both end it all together…" he whispered, motioning for me to stand by his side as he glared at the woman who made us suffer throughout those painful years.

Her blood began to stain the floor as she looked at us both.

"Rest in peace…Shizuka." He slowly began to pull the trigger as I prepared my dagger to run up and finish her as well.

"Me and Rika both kept on living just for this day to happen…"

I nod, ready when he was.

"Rika! Zero!"

_Cliffy…_


End file.
